Different
by bamfhowell
Summary: Phil is a shy 18 year old who stutters a lot because of all the bullying that he goes through every day of his life. Then, A new kid called Dan Howell stands up to the bullies for Phil and they almost immediately connect and become best friends.


"I heard we're getting a new kid today," Brendan Clark spoke.

Phil poked his head up as soon as he heard a conversation between three boys that were sitting at the table right next to him. Phil always eavesdropped on conversations like this.

"Boy or girl?" Aiden Halls asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure it's a boy. I heard the teacher's talking about him yesterday in the teacher's lounge yesterday... they forgot to shut the door all the way," Brendan rolled his eyes.

"Do you know anything about this new kid?" Joshua Connor asked.

"Apparently he's rich, and moves around a lot because of his father's job," Brendan said, he looked up and glared as soon as he noticed that Phil was listening. "Got something to say?"

Phil jumped and immediately looked down at his notebook, which was filled with drawings.

"That's what I thought, faggot," Brendan snapped. He scoffed and shook his head.

"Ah, Mr. Howell. Everyone, listen up please. We have a new student..."

Everybody looked up as soon as the teacher spoke, including Phil.

Phil's breath was taken away when he saw how gorgeous the boy looked; with his brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, and he was definitely well-dressed. Though Phil had a feeling that this new boy was just going to be a popular, bad boy who got what he wanted.

"This is Dan, and I expect you all to welcome him," Mrs. Daisy warned.

"Um, where do I sit?" Dan asked, glancing around at all the students.

"Ah yes. You'll be sitting next to Phil Lester over there," she said as she pointed at Phil.

Phil froze. Nobody ever sat next to him, and there was a reason for it.

Everybody made fun of Phil, even for the littlest things. He was known as 'Freaky Phil' by most of the popular's at school. Phil never ever spoke to anyone, as he developed a stutter throughout his high school years because of all the bullying, this was his last year of school.

Dan glanced over at Phil and sighed, ignoring the snickering that he heard throughout the classroom. He walked over to the desk and he sat down next to Phil, setting his books down on the table. He looked over at Phil and gave him a friendly. "Hi, I'm Dan..."

Phil gave him a small smile but remained silent.

"Don't bother talking to him," Brendan said as he looked over at Dan.

"Why not?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked up at him.

"Because that's Freaky Phil, and nobody talks to him," Brendan said with a smirk.

"Freaky Phil? What's so Freaky about him?" Dan asked, frowning. He's only been at this school for ten minutes and he already didn't like the students. Except Phil. He seemed nice.

"Mate, just don't bother with him alright? He's a faggot anyways," Brendan said.

"Excuse me?" Dan asked, getting more and more frustrated with the situation.

"Don't tell me you're one too," Brendan groaned. "We don't need another at this school."

"There's nothing wrong with people gay," Dan hissed.

"Actually, there's everything wrong with being gay," Aiden said.

"Oh yeah? Give me one good solid reason," Dan said as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"It's unnatural. Men are supposed to fall in love with women. Not men," Aiden snapped.

"People fall in love with whoever they want," Dan said. "So you can shut the fuck up."

"Watch it," Brendan snapped. "Do you really want to make enemies on your first day?"

"Is that supposed to be a threat? I'm not afraid of you. My father's a lawyer, touch me or Phil and I can have you in jail in seconds," Dan said. He smirked as soon as he saw the scared look on Brendan's face. Dan would never send anyone to jail, he just wanted to scare them. Dan shook his head and then he turned to look at Phil. "So, your name is Phil then? I'm Dan."

"H-H-Hi," Phil stuttered. He was mentally kicking himself for stuttering so much already.

"You don't have to be scared of me. I won't hurt you," Dan assured him.

"Th-Thank yo-you," Phil whispered. He took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry you've had to put up with those dicks for so long by yourself," Dan mumbled. "Wanna be friends?" He asked, smiling as he looked up at Phil.

Phil's eyes went wide, a little surprised. "R-R-Really?" He asked.

Dan nodded. "Yeah. You seem nice, and we clearly already have a lot in common," he said.

Phil blushed and nodded, immediately knowing what he was talking about.

"What do you have next class?" Dan asked curiously.

Phil reached down and pulled his class schedule out of his bag, and showed it to Dan.

"Wow. We have all classes together! Do you want to sit together at lunch?" Dan asked as he handed Phil his schedule back. He looked up at Phil with a grin on his face.

Phil smiled and nodded. He couldn't believe it. Did he actually just make a friend? Phil was eighteen years old and he's never had a "best friend" in his life, even when he was little.

Phil's only known Dan for about two minutes, and they were already getting along. And it was weird because nobody has ever stood up to Phil's bullies and helped him like Dan did.

Lunch time finally came and Dan and Phil were already sitting together. Phil felt awkward because people were staring at them and Dan didn't even care that they were.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" Dan asked, looking over at Phil.

"Um," Phil hesitated for a few seconds. "D-drawing."

"Is that what you do in that notebook you carry around?" Dan asked, nodding at the notebook that was sitting in front of Phil. "I think that's cool. I wish I could draw."

Phil blushed, and slowly nodded. He was surprised Dan hadn't gotten annoyed with him yet, most people do when they realize that Phil stutters when he talks.

"What type of music do you like?" Dan asked curiously.

"M-Muse," Phil answered. "And F-Fall Out B-Boy."

Dan gasped excitedly, making Phil jump slightly. "You like Muse?!" He asked.

Phil nodded again. "I-It's my f-f-fa-favorite band," he said.

"We're clearly meant to be soulmates because Muse is my favorite band," Dan said.

"Really?" Phil asked, surprised as no one around here never liked the same music he did.

"Hey, you didn't stutter," Dan said with a smile.

Phil blushed for the millionth time and looked down at his hands.

"I know we just met but... I kind of like you. You seem... different. Unlike the other kids and I kind of like that. Everybody else here just seems snobby but not you," Dan said.

Phil couldn't help but smile as he listened to Dan.

"You're you even though people make fun of you for it. I like that," Dan finished.

Phil took a deep breath. "Thank you," he said. He looked up at Dan again.

"You are absolutely welcome," Dan said as he returned the smile to Phil.


End file.
